nitroxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nitrox
Installing Nitrox Nitrox lets you open up a server, which lets you host a world that you and others can join and play in. Need to update? Follow the guide here Changelog? Go to the bottom of the page Important notes: * The Nitrox server needs an open port to communicate through. This can be achieved by port forwarding or through the use of a VPN service like Hamachi if you do not know or want to port forward. Nitrox uses port 11000 UDP. * In some cases, your Firewall may be blocking this connection. If you or others can't connect, make sure that both you and the host of the server have a firewall exception for the Subnautica.exe and NitroxLauncher.exe * If you want to uninstall Subnautica UNINSTALL NITROX FIRST '''(If you have a pre-launcher version of Nitrox installed) '''Installation # Download Nitrox here - MANUAL Download # Unzip the file where you want the launcher to be located - Make sure to Unzip the folder. It will not save progress and have more bugs if you don't. # Run NitroxLauncher as Administrator # Click Options, click Change and then choose the folder you have Subnautica installed into Example locations: Epic Games: C:\Program Files\Epic Games\Subnautica Steam: ''C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Subnautica'' Running the server # Run NitroxLauncher as Administrator # Click on Server, then Start Server If you look in the server window you can find information about: * Game Mode * Server Password * Admin Password * Your local IP for LAN or if you are joining the server yourself * It shows you the IP others need to input, if you are Port Forwarding your server Joining a server # Run NitroxLauncher as Administrator # Click Play Multiplayer # Insert the IP of the server you are connecting to If you are connecting to someones server, they must provide the IP for you. They can find that IP from the server window. Changelog NitroxInstaller 1.0.3.1 Changelog: -- Alpha 1.1.0.1 -- * Fix for spawning issues on EU locales. -- Alpha 1.1.0.0 -- * The great reefback migration has ended.- * Added new launcher that replaces the installer. This also has the ability to launch the server directly.- * Players can now visually see equipment on other players. * Introduced full exosuit syncing including movement, arms, and actions. * Enhanced Cyclops syncing for engine modes, silent running, shields, horn, and lights. * Added cyclops structural syncing to handle damage, fires, destruction, and hull repair. * Fixes to improve seamoth docking experience. * Decreased amount of missing entities throughout the world: fragments, doors, debris, and fish. * Added correct syncing and saving of vehicle batteries. * Story goals are now shared between players. * Added sync for radio messages. * Modules in vehicles will be properly added upon load. * Vehicles should no longer take damage upon load if exceeding crush depth with modules. * Added LiteNetLib as an alternative networking implementation for server operators. * Added fix causing out of sync issues with the Lidgren networking layer. * Added fix with players getting out of sync when using a fabricator. * Prevent 'Would you like to save' pop-up when quiting a multiplayer game. * Fix causing odd naming and coloring to the rocket ship, seamoth, and exosuits. * Added new console commands: help and ChangeServerPassword * Fixed death message text using the player id instead of player name. * Removed extra player model that was floating around. Category:English Category:Installing Category:Changelog